


Орленок

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Publing wery oooooooold work, Regular Avengers mission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Старк видит, как посреди Центрального парка между собой сражаются три огромных крылатых льва. Подлетев поближе стало понятно, что у одного из львов было суровое устрашающее женское лицо, вызывавшее неприятное напоминание о начальстве. А вот двое остальных имели орлиные голову, крылья и передние лапы. Два грифона и один сфинкс. Посреди Нью-Йорка.Или обычный рабочий день Мстителей, который включает в себя необычное знакомство.





	Орленок

— Отлично, что на этот раз?  
  
Железный человек пролетает над Стейтен-айленд, уже жалея, что отказался поехать с Пеппер на, несомненно, важную встречу с ужасно интересными личностями, на которой он обязательно должен присутствовать. В устах Поттс это означало только одно — ей надоело искать оправдания для своего босса, и если он не исправится в ближайшие сорок восемь часов, то его ждет завал бумажной работы. «Свободным временем» сразу же решил воспользоваться Ник Фьюри, тут же подкинув сверхсрочную работу.  
  
— Нападение в центральном парке.  
  
Голос Кэпа совсем не предвещает, что работка будет простая. Старк давно вывел зависимость сложности задания от напряженности членов команды. Обыкновенная возрастающая функция от Беннера до Вдовы. Мистер всегда-под-контролем вечно ожидал самого худшего, а вот чтобы вывести из вечного спокойствия эту русскую, быть даже скандинавским божеством недостаточно. Стив располагался где-то посередине, все же ближе к Беннеру, а после него шел Тор. Единственный вопрос в том, где расположить Хоукая, который был в этом графике плавающей точкой. То спокойно расправляется с армией пришельцев, то пасует перед ребятами в спортивках со своим вечным “бро”.  
  
— Разве этим не полиция занимается?  
  
Конечно нет, иначе Старк не видел бы дым, а Джарвис бы не сообщил о странных аномалиях в воздухе, рекомендуя сбросить высоту и прекращать общение с асгардцами. Одно появление Тора в башне часто заставляло дворецкого переписывать протоколы и бороться с короткими замыканиями. А если божок выходил из себя…  
  
— Это  _очень_  странное нападение.  
  
Ник бы не стал тратить такие ценные кадры, как инициатива «Мстители», на какое-либо “простое” дело, вроде ограбления банка. Если только этот банк грабит не суперзлодей, числящийся в базах Щ.И.Т.а как один из опаснейших преступников. Так что халявы ожидать не следовало. Как обычно.  
  
— Я вижу.  
  
Старк действительно видит, как посреди Центрального парка между собой сражаются три огромных крылатых льва. Подлетев поближе стало понятно, что у одного из львов было суровое устрашающее женское лицо, вызывавшее неприятное напоминание о начальстве. А вот двое остальных имели орлиные голову, крылья и передние лапы льва. Два грифона и один сфинкс. Посреди Нью-Йорка.  
  
Это действительно странное нападение.  
  
— Ну что, есть идеи, Старк?  
  
Конечно же, Клинт заметил Железного человека. А вот самого Хоукая нигде не видно. Скорее всего, забрался на крышу и стреляет по древним мифическим созданиям издалека. И нет, Тони не верит во всю эту чушь и не перебирал всевозможные книги по мифологии. Просто читать было нечего. Доклады от Пеппер не в счет. Да, именно так.   
  
— Этих тварей ничто не берет.  
  
— Предлагаешь идти врукопашную?  
  
А что? Если использовать ещё парочку костюмов, то можно оттеснить их, даже если ракетный удар им тоже не навредит. Вдова уже там. Как раз пытается отстреливаться от грифона, который видел в ней наибольшую угрозу. Ну да, куда до Романовой парням в трико и маскарадных костюмах.  
  
Кстати о маскарадах.  
  
— Где наш громоотвод?  
  
Конкретно сейчас Тор бы не помешал. Он вообще необходим, когда дело доходит до грубой силы. От молний гораздо меньше разрушений, чем от Беннера, очень вовремя решившего сбежать в маленькую африканскую страну с трудно выговариваемым названием. Вот как знал...  
  
— Либо в Нью-Мексико, либо свалил на радуге.  
  
Тони хмыкнул. Значит, уже пытались связаться. Нужно было давно прикрепить на асгардца маячок, чтобы поподробнее узнать об этом мосте Эйнштейна-Розана. Или хотя бы для того, чтобы не напрягать понапрасну… О чём это он? Судя по заверениям Фьюри, Щ.И.Т. готов тратить всё время и силы на поиски и отслеживание громовержца. Причины не поясняются.  
  
— А эти что там забыли?!  
  
Старк бы и не заметил двух подростков, стремительно приближающихся к нему, так как слишком увлечен вытаскиванием Роджерса из-под когтей Сфинкса, если бы не Клинт. Наташа, забрав себе звездно-полосатый щит, уверенно отбивается от, как выяснилось, очень острых крыльев грифона, не давая превратить себя в фарш. Хоукай отвлекал то одного монстра, то двух других, сцепившихся между собой.  
  
— Стив, уведи их. Джарвис, мощность на репульсоры.  
  
Тони срывается с места, пытаясь помочь Черной Вдове, пока Капитан, постоянно ругающий всех за болтовню, ворчит на Железного человека. В общую связь влезает Коулсон, говоря об успешной эвакуации и отсутствии рядом гражданских.  
  
— То есть те двое подростков — мои галлюцинации?  
  
Кэп возмущается, стреляет в грифона из пистолета, отходя к ближайшей скамейке и отламывая один из прутьев, чтобы бросить его в мельтешащие крылья и дать Наташе шанс выбраться. У Кэпа проблемы.  _Большие_  проблемы.  
  
Старк выругался.  
  
То, что ни от кого не последовало прижившегося “не выражайся” — плохой признак.  
  
А то, что Коулсон не видит двоих гражданских на радаре всего в тридцати ярдах от Роджерса — ужасный признак.  
  
Итак, мы на отметке “Дерьмо”, когда ничего не понятно, городу угрожает опасность, времени и сил нет, а разбираться надо. Обычный рабочий день мстителей, военных только не хватает. Старк тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Если у кого есть идеи, самое время предлагать.  
  
Оказывается, подходить близко было плохой идеей, и теперь Железный человек отлетает от двух сцепившихся тварей, слегка заваливаясь на бок и пытаясь не обращать внимания на искрящую грудную пластину, на которой красуется след от когтей. Репульсоры тоже не особо помогают. Мини-ракеты приносят больше шума, чем пользы. При том что звука от них практически нет.  
  
— Дела плохи.  
  
— Это моя фраза.  
  
Следующая стрела все так же попадает в сфинкса, но на этот раз срикошетив о костюм Старка. Ругательства Тони заглушает шум воды.  
  
Воды?  
  
Додумывать Старк не успевает.  
  
К Вдове сейчас не подобраться, поэтому Тони подхватывает Стива за руку и отлетает от трети всей воды Жаклинского водохранилища, которая волной падает на трех пташек, значительно подмочив им крылья. Летать так же резво в ближайшее время они точно не смогут. Да и шок на женском лице сфинкса дает повод порадоваться.  
  
— Кто устроил водное шоу?  
  
Шпионка отплевывается от воды, держась за ствол дерева, рукой придерживая щит, который чудом не смыло. Сам же источник этого чуда стоит на бывшем берегу водохранилища, держа в руках меч, отливающий бронзой. И как его только с такой железкой не задержали полицейские, в последнее время слишком подозрительные. Ну правда, не каждый жующий пиццу с ананасами и анчоусами на третей авеню — пришелец или террорист.  
  
— Гражданские.  
  
В том, что шоу устроил тот парень, сомневаться не приходилось. Слишком уж самоуверенно он выглядел, хотя поводов для этого Тони не видел. Разве что он вышел сухим из воды. Буквально.  
  
Это становится интересным.  
  
— А где вторая?  
  
Опустив Стива, Старк огляделся, выискивая глазами девчонку. Но разозленный таким пренебрежением к себе и вынужденным контрастным душем грифон с новой силой накинулся на ближайшую к себе цель — Железного человека.  
  
Быть придавленным крупной птичкой не самая лучшая перспектива. Есть варианты и получше. Например, запустить в неё парочку ракет или опалить морду из репульсоров. А можно и одновременно. Да, это должно сработать.  
  
Если бы этот парень не вмешался.  
  
— А он начинает мне нравиться.  
  
А Старк начинает его ненавидеть. Он ненавидит, когда за него делают его  _супергеройскую_  работу. С бумагами сложнее. Их нельзя взорвать парочкой ракет. Или разрубить мечом, как делал это парень с грифоном. И эта атака произвела на пернатых гораздо больше впечатления, чем все попытки мстителей до этого. Да уж, Хоукай в восторге от этого парня.  
  
— Помощь не нужна?  
  
Лицо Тони было скрыто за железной маской, поэтому он и не пытается особо скрыть легкое удивление. Парню от силы семнадцать, но двигается он словно тренировался полвека и побывал не на одной войне. Конечно же, ему может быть уже за тридцать, он уже мог быть на горячих точках и разбираться с террористами, но он сражался мечом в век электроники и ядерного оружия. Старая школа. Очень старая.  
  
— А ты не маловат?  
  
Проигнорировав фразу Кэпа, что тоже является прерогативой Старка, парень бросается на грифона, уклоняясь от крыльев и перерезая одно из них так, будто это бумага. Пока сфинкс и второй грифон заняты друг другом, этот парень сумел воткнуть в первого меч, отчего грифон закричал и… рассыпался, осветив все вокруг золотистым светом.  
  
— Ладно, это  _слишком_  странно.  
  
Старк был полностью согласен с Хоукаем. Сейчас все готовы были согласиться с ним, кроме, пожалуй, Наташи, заметно расслабившейся и пытающейся поправить прическу, точнее то, что от нее осталось. Тони даже было страшно предположить, что у этой женщины в голове. Возможно, она рада тому, что ей никто не хочет выколоть глаза, а может, она знает этого парня и теперь все мстители спасены от этой невероятной опасности в виде уже двух мифических птиц, расправиться с которыми может только он. Старк знал Наташу достаточно долго, чтобы даже не пытаться разобраться с потоком мыслей в голове этой русской. Себе дороже.  
  
Но нельзя отрицать. У парня есть стиль.  
  
— Так что насчет помощи?  
  
Старк приземляется рядом со Стивом, смотрящим на него со своим обычным и-разве-это-нормально взглядом. Все странности этого мира Роджерс приписывает к современному веку технологий. Тони был уверен, что сегодняшний вечер будет включать в себя стопки книг по генетике и обдумыванию, как создать что-либо  _такое_ , напоминающее ожившие мифы. Хотя бы для того, чтобы пугать Капитана.  
  
— Как вы вообще их разозлили?  
  
Сфинкс и грифон воспользовались свободным временем, пытаясь разорвать друг друга в клочья. Одно крыло полу-орла было сломано, из-за торчащих во всю сторону перьев виднелись кости, покрытые чем-то золотым. Такая же субстанция вытекала из разодранной лапы сфинкса.  
  
У этих монстров даже крови не может быть нормальной?  
  
  
— Напомните, почему мы просто не можем просто подождать, пока они не поубивают друг друга?  
  
Кажется, у Бартона закончились стрелы. Старк ухмыляется. Наташа закатывает глаза. Мысль, промелькнувшая в глазах у рыжей, была понятна всем — Клинту лучше оказаться как можно дальше от русской. Даже паренька проняло.  
  
— Потому что, во-первых, они накинутся на гражданских, во-вторых, ты взял второй колчан, в-третьих, не отлынивай от работы.  
  
— А какая разница? Ну покидаю я им ещё зубочисток, да толку-то. Как тебе удалось убить того грифона?  
  
Хоукай решил спуститься с крыши и присоединиться к вечеринке внизу. Похоже, он слишком много общается с Наташей. Или слишком много работает на Щ.И.Т. Потому что появляется совершенно незаметно. Давным давно надо было выкинуть все эти диски со шпионскими фильмами.  
  
— Небесная бронза.  
  
Коротко и емко. Как будто это должно что-либо объяснить. До парня все же дошло.  
  
— Монстров не может ранить обычное оружие.  
  
— О да, теперь всё понятно.  
  
Стив уже поднял свой щит, и теперь Кэп стоит, критически осматривая ситуацию вокруг. И только попробуйте сказать Старку, что этот парень не позирует. Его хоть сейчас можно фотографировать и поместить на обложки журналов. Благо, Фьюри ещё пытается сохранять статус “секретно”, предписанный всей тайной организации. Может быть, стоило сделать менее заметные костюмы?  
  
Раздался крик. А вот и вторая.  
  
Парень моментально бросается на крик. Роджерс, изменяя своей реакции, бросается следом лишь секунду спустя. Клинт бормочет проклятия, получая подзатыльник от Романовой. Вдали слышен вой полицейских сирен. С глубоким вздохом Старк поднимается в воздух.  
  
Это действительно обычный рабочий день мстителей.  
  
“Надо увольняться, — проносится мысль в голову Тони, когда Джарвис выводит информацию о повреждениях костюма, — Я вообще консультантом нанимался, а не супергероем. Вот уйду в отставку, передам Фьюри парочку дроидов и… проведу спокойно три дня, пока Пеппер будет уговаривать Джарвиса выдать мое местоположение. И сдружились же…”  
  
Кричащей оказывается девушка, вполне воинственно размахивающая кинжалом перед когтями сфинкса. Птица-переросток в свою очередь пытается перекусить её пополам, при этом отмахиваясь от грифона. С безумно острыми крыльями это не такая уж невыполнимая задача. Сфинкс сражается ожесточенно, с явной целью разорвать девчонку, чего не наблюдалось в борьбе с мстителями. От супергероев яростный монстр просто отмахивался.  
  
Почему грифон и девчонка на одной стороне?  
  
Все больше вопросов возникает в голове Тони Старка, особенно когда Кэп не может догнать мальчишку.  
  
— Эй, мисс Лучшая Викторина.  
  
 _Лучшая Викторина?_  Может быть, этот парень реально псих? Старк почти сразу отбрасывает это предположение, когда на это нелепое обращение откликается сфинкс. Едва он (или она, женское лицо слегка сбивает с толку) оборачивается на голос, лицо монстра кривится от злости и ненависти.   
  
— Персей Джексон.  
  
Как можно источать столько яда одним голосом? Что-то похожее на такой тон Старк слышал лишь однажды от Наташи, когда Клинт испортил ей маникюр. Честно, Тони ничуть не жаловался на испорченную гостиную, потому что он ни разу не самоубийца. Для того, чтобы выяснять отношения с Черной вдовой, нужно быть минимум профессиональным киллером. Или огромным мифическим созданием.  
  
Итак, мальца зовут Персей (как полубога, правда?), он и сфинкс знакомы, а девчонка юрко выскочила из-под острых когтей, воспользовавшись заминкой монстра. Вытащив кепку, та быстро ее надела и… исчезла.  
  
Это становится очень интересным.  
  
— Вы знакомы?  
  
Стив быстро переводит взгляд с Персея на сфинкса, оценивая ситуацию. Железный человек зависает в воздухе, готовясь прикрыть кого-либо. От лазеров все равно мало толку в прямой атаке. Клинт так же занял наблюдательную позицию, поправляя колчан за спиной. Наташа медленно подходит к Стиву, поправляя электрические браслеты на руках и поудобнее перехватывая пистолет.  
  
Самое время сказать: “Мстители, общий сбор!"  
  
Если бы эти дети не ломали всю картину.  
  
— Встречались года три назад. У нее скверный характер.  
  
Подтвердить это сфинкс не успевает. Тони надеется, что навалившийся на нее грифон сломает крылья. Все таки молчащий монстр выглядит привлекательнее и спокойнее.  
  
— Так у нас есть план или атакуем наобум?  
  
— Нужно увести сфинкса подальше отсюда, тогда второй успокоится.  
  
Стив мужественно удержался от нервного испуганного взгляда, когда голос неожиданно появившейся девчонки раздается из-за спины. В руках она сжимала кепку с логотипом Янкиз. Блондинка выглядела очень уверенно, смотря вперед на сцепившихся тварей, будто это совершенно обычная картина. Тони видит, как парень берет ее за руку, успокаивая. Плечи девушки заметно расслабляются. Судя по взгляду Наташи, шпионка тоже это заметила.  
  
— С чего бы ему успокаиваться?  
  
— Там гнездо.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
Грифон кричит от боли. Из прокушенной шеи пульсирующе вытекает золотая кровь. Птица заваливается набок и с ударом о землю превращается в золотую пыль.  
  
Персей перехватывает меч поудобнее. И смотрит на блондинку. Не стоит особого труда понять, кто мозг в этой паре.  
  
— Так что с планом? Я с мечом не дотянусь.  
  
Сфинкс с ожесточением кидается вперед на подростков, продолжая игнорировать элитный отряд супергероев. Старк надеется, что это вызвано личной вендеттой, а не тем фактом, что мстители бесполезны. Жестокий удар по самооценке.  
  
— Так, а что еще, кроме этого небесного металла может убить его?  
  
Персей пытается увернуться от когтей, Роджерс прикрывает паренька, Романова спешно оттаскивает Бартона, который начал рыться в колчане, Старк становится перед девчонкой, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь яростного сфинкса.  
  
Эпичная битва посреди Центрального Парка прерывается вспышкой золотого света, отчаянным последним криком, стуком стрелы с бронзовым наконечником, четко слышимым в наступившей тишине, и шокированным голосом Клинта.  
  
— Просто чтоб вы знали: я не думал, что это сработает.

* * *

Тони оглядывает свою гостиную и с трудом пытается вспомнить, когда Башня Старка стала Башней мстителей и совместно неформальным местом сбора. Не идти же на базу Щ.И.Т.а с этими детьми. У бытия миллионером и так не слишком много плюсов, если рассматривать их вместе с ответственностью и отсутствием Верджинии Поттс. Эта женщина все таки либо святая, либо сверхмутант, способный разбираться с бумагами и терпеть капризы Железного человека.  
  
Сейчас, например, именно в доме Тони Старка (и совершенного не важно, что особняков еще как минимум пять) большая часть мстителей выслушивает рассказ от Перси и Аннабет о древнегреческих богах.  
  
Как будто Тора и Локи им не хватало.  
  
— Итак. Ты, — Тони смотрит на вполне спокойного парня, который с интересом рассматривает обстановку вокруг, — сын Посейдона, а ты, — кивок на Аннабет, — дочь Афины. И это в придачу к скандинавским богам.  
  
—  _Скандинавские?_  Плевать, я сваливаю.  
  
И Перси действительно разворачивается и направляется к выходу, прихватив при этом два куска пиццы.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто так развернуться и уйти, Рыбьи мозги.  
  
— Вообще то, могу, и собираюсь это сделать, пока не появилось очередное “великое пророчество”, Воображала. Я просто хочу немного времени провести со своей… di immortales!  
  
Наблюдать за детской перепалкой забавно. Они ведь действительно только дети, которые будто придумали свой фантастический мир, полный приключений. Только вот реальность больно ударила по ним. И, видимо, у Перси серьезные проблемы, о чем говорят круглые от ужаса глаза и суматошные поиски чего-то в карманах.  
  
— Можно позвонить?  
  
Наташа лениво кидает телефон, но во взгляде рыжей читается любопытство. Шпионка позволяет всему течь своим чередом, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим. И функция отслеживания номера, которая уж точно установлена в телефоне Романовой, тут совершенно не причем.  
  
Клинт хмыкает, а Стив устало закатывает глаза.  
  
Что ж, доверие — не та вещь, которой можно разбрасываться.  
  
Перси судорожно набирает номер по памяти, а девчонка недоуменно на него смотрит, явно не понимая причины такой бурной реакции. Трубку поднимают уже после первого гудка, и от первых слов, произнесенных Перси, вздрагивают все.  
  
— Привет, мам. Я, скорее всего, немного задержусь…  
  
Мстители недоуменно переглядываются. Это звучит слишком сюрреалистично в их наполненной пришельцами, монстрами и богами жизни. Звонить матери, чтобы успокоить, сказать, что все в порядке… Звонить хоть кому-нибудь с такими словами…  
  
— Нет, все хорошо. Я просто, наверное, не успею прийти вовремя. Нет! Все в полном порядке, никаких… эм. Это вышло случайно. Честно. Хорошо. Привет Полу. Люблю тебя.  
  
Перси отнимает трубку от уха и смотрит на телефон в своих руках с выражением “я по уши в дерьме, что мне делать?” Неожиданно робкий голос командной Аннабет (честно говоря, Старка немного напрягают черты сходства этой девушки с Романовой. Ему и одной женщины, способной уложить десяток подготовленных агентов, в жизни хватает) разрушает наступившую тишину.  
  
— Она видела новости?  
  
Перси неловко кивает, после чего догадывается отдать телефон владелице, пробормотав какие-то слова благодарности. Возможно, парень бы еще какое-то время так и простоял, погружаясь вглубь себя, если бы его спину не атаковал миниатюрный грифон.  
  
— Еще раз, кто решил, что привести это крылатое существо сюда — это хорошая идея.  
  
Конечно же, герои не могли просто так бросить только вылупившегося птенца, оставшегося по их вине (косвенной и совершенно незначительной) один на один с диким миром. Но малыш почему-то буквально влюбился в Наташу, пытаясь на своих крохотных слабых лапках доползти до нее.  
  
Пошутить про мамочку никто не осмелился.  
  
Сейчас это слишком быстро освоившееся в конечностях чудовище пыталось найти себе жертву для игр. Возможно, в нем проснулись охотничьи инстинкты, ищущие “божественную кровь”, или же оранжевая майка Перси показалась очень заманчивой целью.  
  
Когти у грифона еще не выросли, так что за ткань он держится только упорством и силой воли. С трудом взобравшись на плечо парня, тот горделиво умещается на узком пространстве и начинает ворковать, что смотрится по меньшей мере забавно.  
  
— Эм, мне правда нужно идти. Пока еще есть шанс, что меня не убьют дома.  
  
— А что делать с… этим?  
  
Стив неопределенно машет рукой на грифона, которого Перси уже успел снять с плеча. Парень невозмутимо пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну, я его не заберу. Мне Пирата и Миссис О’Лири хватает.  
  
— Это еще кто? Золотые рыбки?  
  
Клинт будто бы протягивает ладонь, чтобы погладить мягкие перья малыша, но в последний момент передумывает, продолжая строить из себя крутого парня.  
  
— Пегас и адская гончая.  
  
Бартон едва не давится воздухом, а Роджерс недоуменно рассматривает парня. Либо Джексон врет, либо сумасшедший. Хотя, есть третий вариант. Все сказанное — абсолютная правда, что обеспечивает Мстителей новым потоком проблем.  
  
Все же стоило взять пример с Беннера и свалить куда подальше.  
  
Грифон пытается стать ровно на столе и горделиво осматривает присутствующих, едва это удается. Правда, вертя головой, он опять падает, но тут же радостно вскакивает, нелепо размахивая крыльями.  
  
Тони замечает взгляды остальных.  
  
— Только не говорите, что мы его оставим. Если да, то я к этому не имею никакого отношения.  
  
Конечно же, его все игнорируют.  
  
— Как назовем?  
  
Бартон все же осмеливается осторожно провести рукой по голове малыша, который с интересом наблюдает за рукой.  
  
— Он как маленький орленок.  
  
Ладно, принять монстров, богов и мифологию гораздо легче, чем умиляющуюся Романову.  
  
Честно, психика Старка не готова к этому.  
  
— Орел? Отлично, будем разводить пернатых. Как будто ястреба и сокола нам не хватает.  
  
И, возможно, наивный взгляд грифона подкупает ворчащего Тони, но даже если и так, никто об этом никогда не узнает.  
  
В конце концов, грифон с кличкой Орел, которая точно к нему прилипнет, не может оказаться самым странным в их команде.


End file.
